KFP Family One Shots
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A series of one shots that will be revolved around Po, Tigress, and their new little baby cubs Yue and Kun.
1. The Birth Of Little Yue And Little Kun

The night seemed cold and calm all at the same time. As the sky was completely dark with the exception of a few twinkling stars and a bright moon which was covered about a quarter of the way thanks to some gloomy dark clouds. And that the air was blowing like an ice cold chill like if it was the middle of winter, which of course it wasn't. With the night being like this, it seemed that everyone in the valley of peace were in their warm beds sleeping the night away in their peaceful yet awesome dreams. However though, the same could not be said for the warriors up at the jade palace. As a matter of fact, the warriors weren't even up at the jade palace but were instead sitting in chairs in the valleys hospital which was a medium sized building with a huge red cross that lay atop of it to let people know where to come if they are injured or need medical attention. But, it seemed not all the warriors were in the hospitals lobby as there was Crane, Viper who was coiled around Crane, Monkey, Mantis who was sitting on Monkeys shoulder, Shifu, and of course Po. But no Tigress, but why not? Well it wasn't because she was off on a mission or anything like that. But it was because of her that her friends and husband were there.

As you see, about 9 months ago shortly after Shen was defeated. Po and Tigress had fallen in love with each other and soon after falling in love with another the two decided to marry with one another as they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. And it was later on that night after their marriage that sent this whole thing into motion. As later on that night Po and Tigress had conceded with one another to express their true love for another causing the great master Tigress to become impregnated. That was the whole reason why they were their tonight, as just down the hall in a room was a screaming Tigress along with some nurses who were helping her through her contractions and trying to bring her baby out into this world. Her screams though, were so loud it made her friends cringe with fear and made their hearts begin to beat with fastness. But, for her husband Po, to hear such screams of pain come from his beloved Tigress made it near unbearable for him, as you could begin to see his soft jade green eyes begin to fill with salty water, for his paws to twiddle around, and for his legs to shake violently. As the panda could feel himself become consumed with fear and worry for his baby and wife. This however didn't go unnoticed by his friends and master who all slowly got up from their chairs and slowly made their way over to their worried friend.

"Po, are you ok?" Crane asked with soft ness in his as he looked down at his friend who in turn looked up at him.

"Not really honestly." Po said with a depressed voice before he let in some deep breaths to try and calm his nervous yet worried body of his.

"Just calm down big guy, I'm sure Tigress and the baby will be fine…," Mantis said but before he could finish what he said he was interrupted by a loud scream of pain which came from Tigress. After the scream was over with he finished his sentence "…So yeah just calm down."

"How can I calm down at time like this, my wife's in there screaming in pain, trying her very hardest to bring OUR baby into the world, and all I can do is sit here and wait." Po stated before he got up from his chair and began to pace back forth with his arms swinging by his sides.

"I just… I wish I could do something to help." Po said with softness in his voice as he stopped his pacing and looked down at the cold hard wood floor with a sad face.

"Po, we all feel that way, but there's nothing we can do, it's up to Tigress and her doctors." Viper stated as she looked at Po who just shook his head in a bit of angry way.

"Well it still sucks." Po stated with a bit of an angry tone before he sat back down in his chair and began to shake his legs once again.

"Po, Tigress is a strong woman, there is no doubt in my mind that she, and your child, will make it out of this safely. Just be patient, I promise you this will all be worth it once you meet that brand new baby cub." Shifu said with a gentle smile on his face before he put his hand on Po's knee gently. And when he did this Po looked at his master with softness.

"Ok Master Shifu, I'll try to be patient." Po said in a calm tone to which he shook his head towards the older red panda and let a slight chuckle out. But, just after he did this another loud painful scream engulfed their ears from Tigress making the panda whimper with nervousness.

About 50 minutes went by since then, and still no sign of the nurses from Tigresses room which made the warriors sit on the very edge of their seats as they all were looking down the hall which had bamboo walls and hard wood floor. Each waiting for a sign of a door opening and there were times when they did open but it was not from Tigresses room but from other patients rooms. Until finally, the door to Tigresses room had finally slid open and out came a female wolf who wore a white suite with a white mask over her mouth and white gloves which were covered in blood and slime. After seeing the wolf exit the room, the warriors stood to their feet with quickness and waited for the nurse who was coming slowly but surely. And after what felt like an eternity for waiting for her the wolf was finally in front of the warriors.

"Nurse please tell me the truth, is Tigress and the baby safe?" Po asked with a hopeful to which all his fellow masters nodded their heads wanting to know to.

The nurse then put her paws behind her head and slowly untied the note from behind the mask as that was keeping it in place and after the removal of her mask the wolf then smiled at the warriors with softness.

"Yes dragon warrior, Master Tigress and your two children are perfectly fine." The wolf said with softness in her voice which made the warriors hearts as well as Po's feel like a great burden was lifted a burden of worry. And they all then smiled and jumped around with excitement making the nurse laugh that was until Po thought of something.

"Wait, did you say two children, I thought it was only one," Po said with a weird look on his face as he looked at the nurse as did the others.

"Nope, it's two," The wolf said with a smile on her face making Po's eyes widen with delight and for a smile to appear across his face before he said "So then… that means that."

"Yep that's right dragon warrior, you and Master Tigress are now the mother and father of a baby girl and baby boy." The nurse stated with a soft smile on her face. And when she said those words, Po's eyes began to fill up with water and before he knew it he was crying, not tears of sorrow but tears of pure happiness.

"Would you like to go see your children dragon warrior?" The nurse asked but she already had a feeling of what the panda's answer was going to be.

"Are you kidding me, I would love to!" Po shouted with happiness in his voice as he could feel the pure excitement build up inside of him.

"Alright then, follow me please." The nurse said before she turned her back to him and began to walk back to Tigresses room prompting Po to do the same but as he was following her he felt a tug on his arm. This caused Po to look down to see it was Monkey who did it.

"Congratulations man," Monkey said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy." Was all Po said before he gave his friend a silent high five and after he did he caught back up with the nurse which didn't take too long.

The two then began to walk slowly down the hall which lasted only about a minute or two until the nurse had come to a complete stop causing Po to do the same as they had finally arrived at Tigresses room. Upon arriving at the master's room, the nurse gently had put her right paw on the left hand side of the sliding and looked over at Po with her bright blue eyes.

"You ready?" The nurse asked with a wondered look to which Po gave her a gentle nod making her nod back as she then gently slid the door open gaining the attention of the other nurses who were in the room which were about 4 of them.

And when the nurses seen the dragon warrior they backed away from the bed they were surrounding and when they did Po's eyes widened at the beautiful sight that he was seeing. As just a few feet in front of him was his Beautiful kitten Tigress who was sitting up in a bed with their new children cradled in her soft warm arms. In her left arm was a baby panda wrapped in a soft silky blue blanket while over in her right was a baby tiger wrapped in a silky soft pink blanket. When she heard the door open, Tigress looked up at Po and smiled sweetly.

"Hey sweet heart, come look at our new little bundles of joy." Tigress said in a quite yet gentle tone as the two little kits were sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms. Po then quietly made his way over to his wife's bed side until he was finally right next to her and their children.

"Wow Tigress, they look so beautiful," Po said with a gentle tone before he softly ran his fingers across both of the little cub's cheeks making them move around a little and groan a little in their blankets.

"They sure do Po, our precious little angels." Tigress said in a motherly tone before planting a soft kiss on the cub's foreheads which made them giggle a little making their parents do the same.

"What do you think we should call our little angels Tigress? Or do you already have their names picked out?" Po asked with a wondered look on his face which made Tigresses eyes widen as she began to blush a deep red.

"Well I haven't really thought of their names up," Tigress said before she let a slight laugh out but began to feel bad that she hadn't thought of her children's names yet.

"Hmmm well, how about we name our cute little tiger girl Yue and our awesome little panda son Kun. You know because she is our little moon and he is our little universe." Po said with a smile on his face as he figured those names fit them perfectly.

"Yue and Kun Hu, sound like perfect names to me honey." Tigress said in an affectionate tone before she gave her panda a peck on the lips and looked back down at her children.

As little baby Yue looked a lot like her loving parents, her whole body was a pure silky white with the exception of the blackness on it, as on both of her arms as well as her legs which were that of Po's she had black tiger stripes run up them elegantly, she had a little tail like Tigresses except it only had black and white rings run up it with no orange, Yue also had her mother's black markings on her forehead which were all in the same shape and form as Tigresses, her little eyes had small black splots over them like Po's, and finally she had a little black nose, cat ears, black claws, and white whiskers.

Now for little panda baby Kun he was almost identical to his baby sis with a few different looks then her, instead of his body being pure white it was instead pure black with the occasional different colors on him, as on his arms and legs which were like Tigresses he had orange tiger stripes run up them in an awesome fashion, he had small round small round tail like Po's, instead of black splots over his little eyes they were white splots, he didn't have cat ears like his sister but did have round ears like his father which had little streaks of white on them, and that he had no whiskers on his and that he had a little white nose and white claws on him.

The eye colors though for the two little cuties were still unknown for they had not opened them yet as they were still sleeping. As the two loving parents continued to admire they little infants it made the nurses smile with great affection as they had never such a beautiful sight before, but it also reminded one of the nurses of something she needed to say to them.

"Oh and before I forget dragon warrior," One of the nurses said as she stepped forward which gained the attention of Po and Tigress.

"We would like to keep your wife and two children overnight here at the hospital just for safety persuasions. We just want to make sure there are no problems after the birth or any side effects," The nurse said explaining to the two parents her reasons and the others for wanting to keep them overnight at the hospital.

"It's fine by me nurse, whatever it takes to make sure my kitten and children are safe. What about you Tigress, is it okay with you?" Po asked not sure if Tigress wanted to stay overnight or to just head home with her children.

"Of course it is Po. But nurse, is it alright if my husband stays with me through the night? I just really want him to be by my side." Tigress stated with softness in her voice before she looked over at Po who smiled sweetly back at her.

"He's more than welcome to Tigress would you like your friends and master to stay with you to?" The nurse asked with a wondered look which made Tigress almost want to face paw herself as she almost forgot they were still out in the lobby.

"Sure, I would love them to and besides that I'm sure they would like to get a look at little Yue and little Kun," Tigress said in a gentle tone as she looked at little Kun who was in her arms and then over at Yue who was now in her father's arms.

"Excellent, I will be right back with them!" The nurse said with a firm tone before she bowed to the masters and exited the room with the other nurses. But not before Tigress and Po thanked them for all their kind help to which they gave a gentle nod as they were glad they could.

After about 3 minutes or so one of the nurses returned back with their friends as well as their master who all shoved their way into the room making Po and Tigress giggle. When they all finally entered the room, they slowly made their way over to Po and Tigress and when they did each of their eyes lit up to the insane cuteness they were seeing.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute I could just eat them up!" Viper squealed with excitement in her voice but calmed herself not wanting to wake the sleeping cubs.

"I know right! Who thought you would get such cuteness from these two!" Mantis said before he pointed over to Po and Tigress who just gave him blank faces along with a glare.

"Wow man, you really did have to go there didn't you," Po said as he shook his head at Mantis who just giggled and rubbed the back of his head before he looked away from the odd stares.

"Don't pay attention to him buddy he is just a dumb bug. Anyways, is it alright we hold them?" Monkey asked as he looked at Po and Tigress with his puppy dog eyes which made the two giggle.

"Sure Monkey, just be really quite though, our little ones need their sleep." Tigress stated in a soft yet gentle tone before she handed her little Kun over to Viper and for Po to gently hand over Yue to Monkey.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Tigress, we will be really quite." Monkey said in a really quite tone almost as if he was whispering to the two. After receiving the children, the warriors began to look down at their new members to their family and well for Shifu his grandchildren.

After looking at the children for about 10 minutes or so, the warriors handed the children back over to their parents who held them close to their chests so close that the children could hear their mothers and fathers heart beats making them show sweet little smiles on their faces. Soon though, everyone got in a comfortable position on the floor to sleep the night away but for Po he smoothly got in the bed with Tigress and lay right next to her as they each placed their children in the middle of them.

"Good night kitten and good night Yue and Kun." Po said in a sweet fatherly tone before he gave each of his family members a kiss on the forehead which they all loved.

"And good night to you too my little dumpling, and as well as you my little gifts from heaven." Tigress said in a soft tone before she gave Kun and Yue a kiss on the cheek and her panda a kiss on the lips. As the two parents then snuggled close to each other keeping themselves and their little babies warm through the cold night.

**Well everyone, I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story and if you didn't sorry I tried my best though with it and it's what I could come up with. Big shout out to Monkeycyborgninja, he helped with this chapter and got me past my writers block on it so thanks man! Now if you can leave a review and tell me what you thought of it that would be awesome but if you can't then I hope you will continue to read this story thanks.**


	2. The Opening Of Precious Eyes

The peaceful night didn't last long for our new family and their friends. As the moon had disappeared from the sky and made way for the florescent yellow sun which began to slowly descend on the valley of peace once more. It didn't take long though for the sun to reach up into the sky at about midway which caused its rays to begin to shine warmly onto the valley and its sleeping villagers below it. Now, most of them either got up because they knew it was time to while others basically just covered themselves up with their sheets to avoid the drastic light to shine in their eyes. But, being the early bird that she always was, Tigresses instincts automatically kicked in when she felt the warm rays on her fur causing her to slowly but surely wake from her slumber.

"Morning already I see." Tigress said in a tired tone before she began to blink a few times to try and get her eyes back to their original vision. After she did that, she slowly sat up in the bed and stretched out her cat arms all the while giving a little yawn with it.

Tigress then looked down over the side of the bed to still see her friends and master sleeping. But, when she heard her friends Monkey and Mantis snore she couldn't help but laugh little as she thought it was funny to see them snore considering they always denied it. She then slowly looked over to her left which made a soft smile appear across her face. As there right next to her was her beautiful sleeping panda with his right arm caressed around his children keeping them close to him which just made Tigresses heart be consumed with warmth and happiness.

"I guess our dreams finally came true Po, we finally have a family together." Tigress said in a soft warming tone and when she did she heard a slight giggle come from her panda making her look at him.

"Yep it sure did Tigress," Po said in a bit of a tired tone before he slowly opened his eyes to see his cute little Tigress looking at him who just shook her head at him.

"I thought you were asleep Po," Tigress said as she was pretty sure not even second ago she could hear him give little snores believing that he was still lost in his dreams of his.

"Well I was, but when I heard that beautiful voice of yours I couldn't sleep any longer." Po said giving his wife his awesome reason to why he had to just wake up than which just made his feline blush a deep scarlet red.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said in a gentle tone before her husband began to slowly sit up in the bed with her to which when he did he looked over at her with that signature smile of his.

"No problem my little kitten." Po said in a soft tone before he slowly leaned over to Tigress and gave her a soft peck on her lips making them both smile sweetly.

After their sweet little kiss, Po and Tigress turned their attention away from each other and onto their still sleeping kits. As Po and Tigress then gently picked up their children as Tigress picked up her daughter and began to cradle her in her arms while Po cradled his son in his arms. They then smiled sweetly at their children who seemed to be making little groans and moans which just made Po and Tigress giggle warmly.

"What do you think they are dreaming about honey?" Tigress asked in a quite tone before she looked over at Po.

"I'm not sure Tigress, but I'm sure whatever they are dreaming about is awesome." Po stated as he looked over at Tigress with a smile on his face to which Tigress just gave a soft nod. But, the two automatically turned back to their children as they felt them squirming around in their blankets and could begin to see that they were squinting their eyes.

"Po, I think they are waking up," Tigress stated with a happy tone in her voice as she figured why else would they be doing that.

"I think your right Tigress, and this is going to be the first time they see us," Po said in an excited tone as he could feel his body being consumed with pure happiness as he wanted to shout it to the heavens. But being the dragon warrior he kept it in.

As the little kits continued to squint their eyes, Po and Tigress noticed that Yue and Kun were having troubles getting their eyes to open which made their parents feel worried for them. However though, being the awesome feline she was Tigress thought of something that just might help her children open their eyes for the first time.

"There's no need to rush it my little angels, just you know your mama and dada believe in you with all of hearts." Tigress stated in a soft yet succulent motherly tone before she gently caressed both of her children's cheeks smoothly which made the kits stop their squinting.

It was than in that split second of motherly love and comfort that both Yue and Kun began to slowly open their eyes, making their parents hearts beat with fastness and for huge smiles to appear across their faces.

"Look Tigress, they are opening their eyes!" Po said with pure happiness in his voice making his tiger laugh a little as she had never really seen him like this.

"They sure are Po. Come on Yue and Kun just a little more my little sweets." Tigress said with softness in her voice as she looked down at her children whose eyes were about halfway open and in no time at all, their eyes were fully open.

Because this was the first time of eye opening, their vision was blurry so both kits blinked slowly for a few times and with each blink their vision became clearer and clearer until finally… They could see their loving parent's.

"Hi there sweet heart, it's so good to finally see that you're awake," Tigress stated in a warm tone before she began to let tears of joy run down her cheeks as she looked down at her little Yue whose eyes were revealed to be a bright soft yellow just like her awesome moms.

"It sure is Yue and you my little son, you must have had one awesome nap but I'm just so glad to see those precious eyes of yours finally." Po stated as he looked down at his precious Kun whose eyes were a nice bright jade green like his dads with a silver of yellow in their from his mom.

As both parents looked down at their now awake children, little Yue and little Kun began to move their eyes around to see their surroundings and after they did they went back to the figures that were holding them. And when they did, the little kits eyes began to fill warm yet salty water and their lips began to quiver as they felt really scarred. Neither one knew where they were or who these figures were who were holding them. Po and Tigress took immediate notice to this and knew that they were on the verge of crying.

"Oh no it's ok Yue and Kun please don't c…," That was all Tigress could get out of her mouth before both of her children began to cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yue and Kun screamed in unison as they began to cry which made Po and Tigresses ears cringe from the loud cry their children were giving off. Not only that, but the loud cry also caused their sleeping friends and master to completely jump from where they were sleeping and began to look around.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" Shifu asked before he got in a firm fighting stance as did the other masters completely unaware of what was going on.

"No, no one is hurt master, its Yue and Kun they just started to cry!" Tigress shouted to make sure what she said got through her masters and friends ears, which of course it did to which they all rushed over to the parents and crying children.

"When did they start crying Tigress?" Viper asked with worry in her voice as she looked up at Tigress with a wondered look.

"They just started Viper, I don't know why." Tigress said as she began to gently rock her daughter back and forth hopeing that ease her crying but it wasn't working at all.

"Come on son, please stop crying for daddy." Po said in an almost begging tone as he too begun to rock his child back and forth slowly but it was the same result with Yue it wasn't helping at all.

"Here guys let me see them I think I might know something that will help them." Monkey said as he held both of his arms out to which Po and Tigress gently placed their crying cubs in his arms. When Po and Tigress did this Monkey walked over to Crane and looked at him.

"Okay Crane can you please hold them," Monkey said as he held out his arms to Crane who just gave him a weird look.

"Why me Monkey, can't you hold them still?" Crane asked with a weird look on his face. As it wasn't because he didn't like Yue and Kun he thought they were absolutely awesome, he just rather wouldn't like to hold them when they were crying. **(A/N: I'm not trying to make Crane sound bad but honestly do you guys like holding a screaming new born if it's not necessary.)**

"No man, I have to have both of my arms to do what I'm going to do. So will you please just hold them!" Monkey said in a bit of an angry tone as he looked at Crane.

"Alright, alright, man just calm down!" Crane said before he gently took the children from Monkey and began to cradle them in his arms.

"Ok little tikes just look at me." Monkey said in a calm tone before he gently waved his hands in front of the kits which gained their attention as they saw Monkey having his hands over his eyes.

"Where's the babies, there they are," Monkey said as he uncovered his hands from his eyes and looked at the children who seemed to stop their crying as Monkey covered his eyes again.

"Where's the babies, there they are!" Monkey said in a bit of a loud tone as he got right in their faces which just made them start crying again **(A/N: Whoever can guess where I got that from I will give you an awesome cookie)**to which Monkey felt a huge slap in the back of his head all thanks to Viper.

"Why did you do that Viper?" Monkey asked as he began to rub the back of his head where you could begin to see a little bright red mark.

"Because Monkey that was just stupid! Here let me try." Viper said with a bit of an angry face as she then slithered over to the crying infants who were still in Cranes arms.

"Calm down little ones auntie Viper is here," Viper said in a soft tone as she looked down at the little tikes who gave her a soft look. Viper then began to swing her tail in front of them to which then began to laugh and giggle.

"You see Monkey this is how yo-," But before she could finish her sentence to Monkey her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viper shouted to the top of her lungs as she felt a really sharp pain in her tail causing her to look down only to see Yue biting down a little on her tail. But because of her sharp it went deeper than little Yue thought. And when Viper screamed as loud as she did the little kits began to cry again.

"Yeah real nice Viper you got them crying again." Mantis said as he hoped onto Monkeys shoulder only to receive a glare from her. Tigress then looked at her children and knew exactly what to do to let them know that they are safe and don't have to be scared.

"Crane, can I please have my children back?" Tigress asked in a soft tone as she held out both of her arms which caused Crane to slowly walk over to her.

"Yeah, here you go Tigress." Crane said in a gentle tone before he smoothly handed the cubs over to their mother who gently began to hold them in her arms and soon brought them right next to her chest.

"My little angels, please don't cry because when you cry I feel like crying to. But you don't have to have to feel sad or scared as your mama is here for you, to keep you safe and protected," Tigress stated in a sad tone before she gently brought her arms up a little and when she did Tigress gently placed her head on her cubs foreheads and began to purr with softness letting them know that their mommy is there.

"That's right Yue and Kun, your mommy and daddy is here for you, to always love you and protect you no matter what. You don't need to feel frightened anymore my gifts from heaven," Po stated in a warm fatherly tone before he wrapped his arms around Tigress and gently placed his head next to Tigresses and on his children's foreheads. And even though he couldn't purr he let out soothing hums.

It was a beautiful sight that their friends were witnessing, a kind of sight you only here in stories and fairly tails but this was no fairly but pure loving reality. It wasn't long after feeling their parent's warmth and comforts that both Yue and Kun crying slowly decreased until… you could hear nothing but the soothing sounds of hums and purrs.

"That's right my angels, you're safe." Tigress stated after she gently lifted her head up along with Po and looked down at her children before she then gently gave them each a motherly kiss on their cheeks which made the kits let soft smiles appear across their face.

"Well now that our new family members are calm and happy, maybe we should get them home now. Just to make them feel more comfortable," Shifu stated in a soft tone before he gave his grandchildren a soft look and then looked up at Po and Tigress who just gave a nod.

"That sounds like a great idea Shifu. What do you say you two? Would you like to go see your home?" Po asked in a soft gentle tone as he looked down at his children who just gave little giggles making their father and mother smile.

"I will take that as a yes. What about you kitten, you ready to go back home?" Po asked with a smile on his face and when he did Tigress looked at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I guess after I get back into my original set of clothes and check out with the nurses we will go home." Tigress stated as she was still wearing the gown they gave her and that she needed to tell nurses that they were going home. But, before Tigress went up to go change into her old set of clothes she bent her head down one more time for her children and whispered.

"I love you my precious little miracles."

**Well everyone that's chapter 2 for these one shots and I hoped you really enjoyed it. I'm sorry about those couple of author notes I just sort of wanted to add them in you know and another shout out to Monkeycyborgninja he gave me idea for the crying scene thanks man. And finally if you can please leave a review and tell me if you liking it so far guys it would be really cool if you could thanks.**


	3. Welcome Home Little Ones

After Tigress had said her loving words to her children, she had given her two little cubs over to their father and headed over into the bathroom to change back into her original set of clothes which took no longer than just a few minutes, it would have been faster but she did just give birth after all. Once she was all dressed, Tigress headed back over to her beloved panda who gently handed Kun over to her who she took without hesitation and began to hold and cradle him lovingly. Then after a few minutes of talking about things, she and everybody else figured it was time to head out and head home. So, after leaving the room and heading to the lobby where they all said their goodbye's as well as their thank you's to the nurses, thanking them for all the help they had done for them, mainly helping bring Yue and Kun into the world. The nurses of course returned their thank you's and goodbyes and gave the warriors hugs grateful they could help them.

The warriors then left the hospital and began to walk through the valley all the way back to their home the jade palace. Though on the way they did become crowded from the villagers wanting to see the new baby cubs and with the help of their friends as well as letting the villagers so Yue and Kun they had escaped the crowds and had finally arrived at the first step of a thousand that led up to the palace. And they couldn't be happier.

"I- I can't believe how many people wanted to see your kids! I nearly got trampled," Mantis stated with a scarred look, as he let a few deep breaths out.

"Oh stop your complaining Mantis! At least your tail didn't keep getting trampled on," Viper stated, looking at Mantis with an angry look.

"Well at least we are almost home everyone. Po, Tigress, are the children ok?" Shifu asked with a concerned voice, fearing that out of the chaos of the villagers that had gotten heart or something.

"Yes Master they are both fine. They were a little shaken up, but they are fine now, isn't that right my little angels," Tigress said in a soft tone before rubbing both of her children's cheeks which made them both smile and giggle.

"Phew, that's good." Shifu said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well then, let's get going everybody so we can show our new family members their new home," Crane stated, looking at everyone who just shook their heads in agreement.

"Sounds awesome to me, let's get going!" Po shouted with an excited voice as he raised his right paw in the air which made his daughter do the same, well as best as she could. The warriors then began to head up the stairs and make their way up to the jade palace, and within 20 minutes or so they finally made it up the last step with Po being the last to reach the top.

"O- Oh, my gosh, I- I hate those stairs," Po stated in a tired tone as he began to breathe deeply trying to get air into his lungs. When Tigress seen her husband in such a tired state, she slowly walked over to him and smiled at him.

"Here let me help honey," Tigress said, before she planted a soft yet succulent kiss onto Po which made his eyes widen a bit and for their children to have confused faces wondering what they were doing. After about a minute, Tigress slowly pulled away from Po until she was looking at him.

"Did that help Po?" Tigress asked.

"Oh yeah, it defiantly did." Po stated making his feline chuckle warmly, the two then headed over to the others who were waiting at the palace doors for them. Once they arrived, Shifu pushed the doors open and they all entered the sacred hall of warriors.

Upon entering such a room their little eyes had never seen before, both Yue and Kun's faces were consumed with shock and for their little eyes to widen. This only made Po and Tigress laugh a little to see their children do this, but they couldn't blame them. After all, they did the same the first time they entered the sacred place.

"This is the sacred hall of warriors my little ones," Tigress said in a soft tone, informing both of her children on where they were. The two little kits then began to let eyes wonder around the room.

"Momma's right you two, and it's a sacred place where you can remember all the great past Kung Fu masters," Po said in a gentle tone, looking around the hall until looking back at his little cubs.

"And it also holds some really awesome stuff," Po said in a happy tone, before tickling little Yue's belly making her giggle and laugh. He then looked up at Tigress who smiled at him and shook her head.

"Well its true Tigress." Po said with a blank face making her chuckle.

"I know it is honey, I was just thinking we could show our angels all the awesome stuff in here," Tigress said sweetly, this made both her little cubs yip with excitement and for her husband's eye's to light up.

"That's sounds awesome kitten! Is that okay with you Master Shifu?" Po asked with a hopeful tone. Shifu then let a grin appear across his face and chuckle and slightly.

"Of course it's alright Po, show away," Shifu stated letting his arm float gently across the hall letting Po and Tigress know that they can show their children everything in the hall if they wanted to. However though, this didn't sit well with Mantis.

"Aw come on do we have to? I was thinking we could show Yue and Kun the kitchen soon," Mantis said with a smile as looked at everyone, who in turn just gave him blank stares as they knew why he said that.

"You're just hungry Mantis," Crane said with a chuckle.

"You're right about that, I mean I want to show our new members everything but I'm just so hungry. Considering we didn't get to eat dinner last night 'cause Tigress went into labor," Mantis said just pointing out the obvious to everyone.

"Oh yeah I almost forget about that," Monkey said with a blush before placing his right hand on his stomach to which when he did it growled.

"Well you guys can go eat if you want to," Tigress said with a smile on her face, making Mantis a little shocked to hear that from her.

"Really, you don't mind?" Mantis asked.

"No it's fine guys, I know you all are starving to death, I don't want you to die from starvation," Tigress stated making a little chuckle in the process, knowing that her friends though mainly Mantis and Monkey would feel like that if they didn't eat soon.

"And besides, after were done showing our little precious ones here, I was going to show them their room with Po. And honestly, I just sort of would like if it was just him and me showing them their new room," Tigress said in a soft motherly tone, as she looked down at her little Kun who looked at his mother with love in his eyes.

"I mean if that's okay with you guys," Tigress said, not wanting them to be upset by her words.

"Its fine Tigress, there's no problem in that. After all, I heard it's a special moment for the parents," Shifu stated with a soft smile on his face, before he and the others began to walk away from the family.

"We will see you four soon," Shifu said as he walked into the hall with the others who were a little saddened mostly Viper they couldn't be there to see how Kun and Yue react to their room. But, they knew Shifu was right, it's a special moment for the parents.

"So, honey what should we show them first?" Tigress asked softly, turning to her panda, which had a pondered look on his face until his face turned to happiness as he had an idea.

"Well, how about you show Kun the left side and I show Yue here the right side. And then we both meet at Oogway's staff?" Po suggested as he looked at his sweet wife, who just shook her head with a soft nod.

"Sounds awesome my sweet panda," Tigress said sweetly, before planting a quick kiss on her panda's lips who returned it. And after their little loving kiss Po and Tigress began to show their children everything on their side.

As both Yue and Kun began to see many wonderful things that their parents were showing them, they saw amazing weapons and amazing armor, they saw beautiful paintings as well as awesome vases even the one Po broke like twenty times though he only said he broke it only 5 times. Po and Tigress continued to their cubs the beautiful stuff until they each stopped right in front of the great master Oogway's staff where a picture of the elder turtle hung on the wall above it.

"And this my sweets, it's the great master Oogway's staff," Po and Tigress said in unison as they smiled down at their kits who turned their attention away from their parents and onto the staff. When seeing the beautiful staff, both Yue and Kun's instincts kicked in as they began to reach out to touch it but the distance they were at they couldn't. Which made them sad and they both began to whimper.

"Here let me help you Kun," Tigress said softly, gently walking closer to the staff which made Po smile.

"And let me help you Yue," Po said softly. As both parents began to walk towards the staff until they close enough so their little ones could put their little paws on the great staff, making both kits giggle with happiness which in turn made Po and Tigress smile warmly. Soon though, after Yue and Kun were done, Po and Tigress pulled them back to their chests and began to descend into the hall, as they began to make their way to the room barracks.

After about 5 minutes of walking they had finally made it, and when they did, they began to walk down the hall of rooms. Passing their friends rooms and soon their own rooms and kept walking until they both stopped in front of what seemed to be a large new room. As the door was both bigger and wider than the other ones, Po and Tigress then smiled at their children.

"We're here," Po and Tigress stated in unison, before Po gently put his paw on the big sliding door and smoothly opened it revealing the new room. Tigress then slowly entered it followed closely by her husband. And when entering the room, the little cubs began to look around like they did in the hall of warriors, though you could say this one was way more special.

As the cubs could see the room's bamboo walls were covered with both paintings and pictures of their parents. As there was pictures of Po and Tigress hugging, kissing, and even some pictures of the day they were married and become one with one another. They then saw a huge bed covered with beautiful sheets, a medium sized wood dresser right to the left of it, and next to the right of the bed was a huge wooden crib in which little blankets as well as little toys laid inside of it. This made the little kits yelp with excitement and began to try and crawl towards it only for their parents to keep a hold of them.

"Hold on my sweets, we're going," Tigress stated sweetly, letting a chuckle out at how hyped up her cubs were. She and Po then made their way over to the crib and gently reached down into the crib and they each grabbed a little toy for their children. As Tigress grabbed a little rattle for Kun and Po grabbed a little stuffed animal for Yue.

"Here you go my little Yue," Po said in a soft fatherly tone, placing the little stuffed bunny into his daughters paws, Tigress then did the same with Kun and the two children began to raddle/snuggle with their new awesome toys.

"Looks like they love their toys," Tigress said chuckling a little, as she seen her children laughing and giggling making her smile softly. She then looked over at Po.

"Hey Po," Tigress said.

"Yeah honey," Po said.

"Well I think we need to go into the valley tomorrow to get another crib and more clothes, considering we only prepared for one cub," Tigress stated, not knowing beforehand they were going to have two or else they would have prepared more.

"I couldn't agree more Ti. Well, how about we get these two into some diapers and clothes, then we can show them the rest of the palace," Po said with a smile on his face, which Tigress nodded to.

"Sounds good to me honey. I will get the clothes and you get the diapers," Tigress stated, before she headed over to the dresser and pulled out two sets of children's clothes. While she did that, Po had grabbed the bag of diapers which were near the bed.

Once each parent had what they needed, they each gently set Yue and Kun on the bed and gently unwrapped them from their warm blankets, making the cubs shiver a little.

"Hold on my angels, we will get you into some warm clothes, but first we got to get you into these diapers." Tigress said in a motherly tone, before she gently slipped a diaper on each of her children who went back to playing with their toys.

"Here honey, let me see a set of those clothes," Po said looking over at Tigress who gave her panda what he was asking for. They both then put their children into some new clothes.

As Po had put on a little blue shirt with gold stripes onto Yue as well as little black sweats which brought her warmness right back up, Tigress put her son in a black t shirt which had little white tiger stripes on it, and then put on some little blue sweats on him. With their little bundles of joy in clothes, they each picked them back up and began to hold them.

"Is that better Kun?" Tigress asked softly looking at him in his clothes which made her smile as he looked really cute in them. Kun moaned a little and looked down at what he was wearing, and soon he looked back at his mother and smiled while rattling his rattle signaling that he liked them a lot.

"What about you sweetie?" Po asked, looking down at his daughter, who like her brother was looking at her clothes for a little before turning back to her father and smiling, letting her father know she loved them.

"Awesome! Well how we go get the others and continue the tour?" Po suggested, looking at his family who smiled.

"Let's Go Po." Tigress said before slowly leaving the room, to which soon Po followed and closed the door to his and wife's as well as his children's room behind him. They then headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the others, and like Po said they continued to show their babies the rest of their home, that is until night fell onto valley to which the warriors began to make their way back to the kitchen for dinner.

**PHEW! After so long I got this updated XD I apologize for that guys I had school and getting this chapter started was hard trust me ask my friends. But Yeah anyways I just want to say Yue and Kun's room is their parents room just to clarify cause I really didn't in the story but yes because Po and Tigress want their children right next to them and keep them safe from harm. Another thing I had one crib and such because they were only suspecting one cub they didn't know they were going to have two after all this is ancient China. And the next chapter is going to be based on tonight so yeah just to let you know. Finally I'm sorry if this sucked I had to get something out and this is what I came up with sorry, leave a review if you want to.**


	4. Dinner And Sleepy Time

After the long tour with Yue and Kun was over with, the warriors began to head back to the kitchen so that their dragon warrior could make them a delicious dinner like he did every night. But on their way there, Tigress gently tapped her husband on the shoulder who automatically turned around slowly to face his wife.

"Is something wrong honey?" Po asked softly as he stopped making the others stop in their tracks, so that all attention was now on Tigress who only looked at Po.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie, I was just wandering if you could hold Kun while I run to our room and get the bottle." Tigress stated softly, while looking down at her son who in turn looked up at his mommy and then to his daddy.

"Yeah sure Tigress, that's no problem," Po said with a smile on his face, before gently taking Kun into his free arm and kissing his forehead making the cub giggle and for Tigress to smile.

"Thanks Po, oh but before I go. Master Shifu may I ask you something?" Tigress said, turning her attention away from her husband to her father who looked at his daughter.

"Ask anything you want to Tigress," Shifu said making Tigress nod.

"Well, I was wandering if you happened to have another bottle around here somewhere, cause right now we only have one bottle," Tigress stated feeling a bit of ashamed of not being prepared as she thought she was for the arrival of her children.

"Hmmmm, come to think of it, I just might have one from when Tai lung was still a cub. If you like I could go look right now," Shifu said while looking at Tigress who smiled.

"That would be great Master, thank you," Tigress said before she bowed to her master who only laughed a little.

"It's no problem daughter; I will meet you all at the kitchen in a short time." Shifu said as he left the group and began to head to his room with quickness. Once he did, Tigress walked closer to her husband and to her children.

"I will meet you at the kitchen ok honey," Tigress said, giving Po a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"Sounds good to me kitten," Po said making Tigress blush a little, as she always did though whenever Po called her that. It was then Tigress gave both her cubs little kisses on the noses and headed off to her and Po's room.

"Well than, shall we continue onward," Po said to the others who smiled and gave a soft before they continued to their destination.

**Over with Shifu**

Once the grand master had entered his room, he began to search all over the place on where he would have kept the bottle all this time. He searched high and low, still no luck, but he then remembered a place where he stashed all his most prized possessions. So without a moment's notice, Shifu walked over to what seemed to be a matt that was near his bed and slowly lifted it up. And when he did, there seemed to be 5 Chinese letters engraved into the wood floor, and each represented a number as they were 1-5, a code.

"Now let me see if I remember here," Shifu said as he began to breathe in and out softly, and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and placed his hand on one of the numbers making it glow green and in a swift pattern pressed the other 4. Once he did they all began to glow and then the floor began to open revealing a little hidden compartment.

Which many things laid inside of it, such as old scrolls, paintings, some toys that belonged to Tai lung and Tigress, and even the bottle he kept over so many years. Shifu smiled at all the memories that began to flood back, but knew he didn't have time for that. So he reached inside and grabbed the bottle.

"It may be a little dusty, but nothing a little bit of water and washing can d.," Shifu said as he smiled, he then stood up and input the code again making the floor close back up. Shifu then laid the matt back over it and rushed to the kitchen.

**Over with Tigress**

Once Tigress arrived at her and Po's room, she slowly opened the door and made her way over to the dresser that lay beside their bed. Once there, she opened one of the drawers, and inside laid baby clothes, some diapers, and the one bottle they got.

"There it is," Tigress said with a smile on her face, as she grabbed the new bottle and closed the drawer. She then proceeded out of the room while closing the door behind her, once she did she then headed off to the kitchen.

**Over with Po and the others**

After Po and the others had arrived at the kitchen, they all took their appropriate seats around the table, and while waiting for their master along with Tigress, they decided to play with Yue and Kun. Or well, make sure the little tikes wouldn't become bored.

"Come on Yue you almost got it, just a little more," Viper said with a smile on her face, as she gently waved her tail back and forth above little Yue who was swatting her paws at it trying to grab it.

"If I were you Viper, I would be careful cause remember last time you did that you got your tail bit," Mantis stated trying to hold back a chuckle at the memory, making Viper look at him.

"Yeah you don't need to remind of that Mantis," Viper stated as she continued to wave her tail in front of Yue being very cautious this time around. Mantis then just shook his head and began to look at little Kun along with the others.

"Hey Po, you think we can hold this little guy?" Monkey asked as he looked at Po.

"Sure Monkey, but please be very careful," Po stated gently letting his arm reach out to Monkey, but as Monkey moved his hands over to Kun, the little guy closed his eyes and retreated close to his father's tummy.

"Its ok son, they won't hurt you," Po stated softly as he looked down at Kun with a smile as Kun looked back at Monkey and the others still a little frighten.

"Your father's right Kun, we are your uncles we promise no harm will come to you," Crane said softly as he could which made Kun ease from his father's tummy and extend his little arms out to the three. When he did Monkey gently put his hands under Kuns arms and gently lifted him up and began to hold him.

"I know what will make this little guy happy and laugh to," Mantis said as he hopped onto the cub's belly.

"Tickling his little belly," Mantis said with a squee before he used his thingies to tickle Kuns belly making him laugh and wale his arms and legs happily making the others laugh with delight. Though, as Mantis continued to tickle Kun, the little cub stopped laughing and let out a huge sneeze in Mantises direction causing the insect to be covered in snot.

"Or it will make him sneeze on you," Crane stated causing the others to giggle but for Mantis to look at him and say "Shut up Crane." As Mantis then hoped off of Kun and onto the table.

"Well it seems you all are having fun," A feminine voice said from the door making the others look up and see none other than Tigress along with Shifu, both of who were giggling.

"Oh yeah we are having a blast over here," Mantis said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come down Mantis, you know he didn't mean to," Viper stated while looking at him.

"Yeah I know," Mantis said rolling his eyes, Tigress along with Shifu then walked over to the table and over to Po.

"Here you two go, it's a little dusty but it just needs a good wash and scrub," Shifu said while putting the bottle up on the table.

"Ok, thank you Shifu," Po said in a grateful tone before he looked over at Tigress who gave him a peck on the lips.

"Is it ok if I hold Yue honey?" Tigress asked as she looked down at Po and then Yue.

"Well of course Tigress, she is your daughter and besides we don't want her near the stove or anything dangerous. Do we my little sweet," Po stated as he tickled Yue's belly and slowly handed her over to her mother who took her gently and began to hold her.

"Ok guys I will get started on dinner right away, and have it done as quickly as possible," Po stated while he looked at everyone who all gave nods. Po then headed outside the palace to an ice box where the milk was being held and rushed back inside where he began to cook dinner. And while he was doing that, Tigress took her seat and held her daughter close to her chest.

And while Tigress looked down at Yue who was snuggling against her mother's chest, loving the warmth and comfort of her, Tigress smiled and then looked over to Mantis and the others who were enjoying themselves a bunch entertaining Kun who was having lots of fun with his uncles, and then looked over at her husband who you could was very happy. And that when seen all this, his eyes began to fill with water and soon droplets fell from there along with sobbing, making the others turn to Tigress with worried looks.

"Are you ok love?" Po asked before he left the stove and ran over to Tigress, very concerned about her crying.

"Yes I am fine love, I just never thought this would happen to me," Tigress stated in a sad tone confusing the others on what she meant by that.

"What do you mean Tigress?" Viper asked slowly slithering over to her.

"I mean having a happy family like this, having such beautiful and sweet children, having a husband who is sweet and kind to me, and being surrounded by people who love me," Tigress stated making the others smile widely.

"Well you deserve all of it Tigress, and even more," Po stated sweetly, slowly wrapping his arm around her and kissing her with tenderness. And even the cubs wanted to prove it to, as both Yue and Kun reached up for their mother. As Tigress brought Yue up to her face and Monkey brought Kun to his mother's face, both cubs gave their mother a lick on both cheeks and pattered her face.

"Thank you, everyone," Tigress said as she gave Yue and Kun little head rubs while purring making everyone in the room go "Awwwwwwww."

The time then went by and before everybody knew it, it was finally time to eat. As Po had set out plates, chopsticks, and cups along with his famous dumplings and secret ingredient soup.

"Oh man, this looks so freaking amazing Po," Mantis stated with watery lips. (A/N he cleaned himself off of course before dinner)

"You can say that again Mantis," Crane said with a happy tone, trying to take in all the delicious smells and food before him.

"Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy," Po said as he took his seat next to Tigress, to which Monkey handed over Kun to his father, so that he could be fed along with his sister. Po than grabbed the two clean bottles which were both full of warm milk off the table and handed one of them over to his wife.

"Okay my little Yue, open wide for the train," Tigress said as she looked down at Yue before slowly descending the bottle to her daughters lips who when felt the teat of the bottle at her lips, slowly opened her lips and clamped onto it with her mouth. She then brought her paws and grabbed the bottle as she began to drink the delicious milk.

"Now it's your turn son, open wide for the super delicious awesomeness," Po said in a childish tone, as he slowly brought the bottle down to his son who automatically grabbed it when it was in reach and stuck the teat into his mouth, already drinking the milk down.

"Looks like somebody was hungry," Tigress said before she giggled and rubbed her son's cheek softly making Po chuckle.

"What can I say, he's got my appetite," Po said making the others laugh.

"No argument there, I mean look he's already drank half the milk," Monkey stated after slurping some noodles into his mouth. Causing the others to look down and sure enough see that Kun was actually almost done with his milk while Yue almost still had a full bottle.

"Like father like son they always say," Tigress said as she looked at Po with a smile.

"Yeah and daughter like mother," Po shot back making Tigress shake her head and give Po a quick lick on the cheek making him blush a deep red and for the cubs to show a little smile.

Everyone continued eating their meals until there were both empty plates and empty bottles. Once everyone was done, they all put their plates in the sink and headed off to bed, though before everyone entered their rooms. They said goodnight to both Yue and Kun which the cubs loved very much, it was then Po and Tigress entered their own room and closed the door behind them, as they began to get their children ready for bed.

"Hey Po, can you please get me some pajamas out of the dresser," Tigress said as she and Po put both cubs gently on the bed and began to get them out of their clothes.

"Sure thing honey," Po said, as he walked over to the dresser and opened one of its drawers, grabbing two sets of pajamas. One was pure red while the other one was a light ocean blue color. He then headed back over to Tigress and handed her the red set of pajamas.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said, as she took the pajamas and dressed Kun in them while Po dressed Yue in the blue set of pajamas. After both cubs were dressed for bed, Po and Tigress picked them up and walked over to the crib.

Once Po and Tigress got to the crib, both little cubs stretched out their arms and legs while even letting out cute yawns signaling how tired they were, as they could barely keep their eyes open.

"They look so cute when they are tired," Tigress stated while looking over at Po.

"I know right, if they keep showing this much cuteness I just might die from it," Po stated letting a chuckle out as did Tigress.

"Then let's get them to bed, and make sure they get a goodnight's sleep," Tigress said before she gently lowered Yue into the crib as did Po with Kun. And once both Cubs were in the crib side by side, Yue stretched her little arms out and wrapped them around her brother, wanting to snuggle and stay close to him. Such a sight made their parents hearts melt with warmness.

"Hm, goodnight my little ones, we hope you have sweet dreams." Po and Tigress said in unison as they each gave their children a kiss on the cheek and covered them up with a small white blanket. Once they knew that both Yue and Kun were warm and comfy, they too headed off to bed, with goodnight kisses and loving words.

Waiting for a new morning to come and so they could have another awesome day with their little precious gifts.

**Well everybody after the freaking longest time I finally get one of my stories updated XD I apologize I was just out of motivation and stuff so I apologize if this was sucky and bad but I hoped you liked it and if you want to leave a review that would be cool.**


End file.
